Demigods among us: Resurrection
by AsulAgila3456u
Summary: This was partly inspired by dereturd's danmachi city to burn but with a twist and instead of bell turning to a dark path. He thrives to help the helpless ones under the wings of his father (demigod story remake)
1. Prologue

Zeus waited patiently in the woods. He hadn't heard or seen from Hermes ever since he informed him of what happened to Bell Cranel. He noticed that the sky was turning dark.

'it's gonna rain soon.' he thought. 'If anything happens to you. I won't forgive myself.'

**_Flasback_**

A four year Bell was lying on his bed with his grandfather reading a story for him.

"And with his bare hands," He read. "Hercules snapped the neck of the Neamean Lion and skinned it as his inpenatrable cloak!

"So cool!" Bell marveled.

"It's cool alright!" He chuckled. "Your hands can effective weapons. If your stong enough."

"Do you think I can become a hero?"

Zeus smiled. "Anyone can be a hero. With the pure of heart and determination. You can become one."

"Really?!"

He patted him on the head. "The path a head will be difficult. Perhaps when you're older you might become one."

He notice that Bell yawned. "Well it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Good night grandpa."

"Night kid."

**_Flashback end_**

"Lord Zeus!"

Zeus whipped and saw Hermes and in his arms is a body bag. The god looked with distraught. Part of him didn't want to see what is inside of that bag. But this is his boy, he had to see the damage they inflicted upon to him. Hermes came to him and placed the body bag gently at Zeus' feet.

Hermes spoke with concren. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Please," he begged. "Just let me see what they did."

The messenger opened up the body bag. To his grief, Zeus saw the one thing that would haunt for all eternity. Bell's lifeless body layed there.He saw a knife wound at the center of his chest. It must have been the killing blow that Bell died to.

"No not again." He fell on his knees and tears flow from his eyes.

Hermes watched in saddness. As he mourned for Bell, it began to rain as if the sky was crying as well. He knew that the rain was his doing, similar to Freya's discerning eye. In the old age, Zeus was worshipped as one the lords of the sky. His worshippers called him "God of Lightning" or "He who cracks the heavens".

Zeus was eclectic when it comes to lightning. Infact, other than chasing women, he spends most of his time warning kings who have abusive to their own people with a sound of thunder and if not taken he will cast down lightning on them.

He said. "I'm sorry. If only I could have done something. They executed him first without any trial. His Familia and the girl he admired just left him to die."

"He was just a child!?" Zeus roared in mixture of grief and anger.

His outburst caused a crack of thunder. Hermes showed slight hint of fear.

"Their was an massacre in the dungoen," He explained. "The Evilius commander framed Bell who came into the dungoen and pinned the blame on him."

Zeus wanted to kill every single one of them. He should let the Evilius destroy the city in the first place. But the mention of the fanatic group made him realize something.

Doing all that, would not change a thing and Bell is still dead. So sniffed and took out a knife.

Hermes steped back. "Zeus what are doing?"

"I've lost my children once." He said. "I won't repeat that mistake."

"What do you mean?"

Zeus cut his thumb and place his blood on Bell's forehead and hovered his hand on the bloodied chest. Hermes could not understand what he is doing. But, he was starting to connect the dots. When Zeus muttered an enchantation in the language of the Gods and sparks of white electriciy sparked through Bell .

_"__Gods and Gods. Stroke of Olympus. Unveiling Lightning. Bring down Heaven's Wrath. For this boy has my blood. I grant no other power of the Divine. For the will of the Hero is a journey of hardship and pain. For it is written: It shall be the Argo who deems penance. I grant the will of Zeus, and the remnant of thy strength. For my name is the father, I, Zeus, unleash the potential of this child as blessing to the world. May your soul be forgiven."_

He finished the enchantation and spoke softly. "I won't let my cowardness prevent me from doing what is right... my son."

Hermes was shocked at hearing this. A powerful pulse of electricy erupted from Bell's body. The once deacesed Bell Cranel was now springed back to life. Bell gasped for air and the wound on his chest is gone only leaving a scar. Despite being ressurected, he remains unconscious.

His father cradled his head. The look joy that it was a success. Part of him, doubted that breaking the seal of Bell's powers would fail to bring him back to life or send him back to heaven. But it worked.

"Zeus is he you-."

"Yes Hermes," Zeus cut him off. "He is my son."

**_(I would like to thank dereturd for the help of writing the enchantation. So once the month of august is passed. On septemeber is the back to the ghost rider._** **_He wont be in orario for some chapters because he will be dealing with bandits, evilius members, bounty hunters, and powerful monsters in places that no one has ever ventured before and you may see little of avengers reference.)_**


	2. When the world isn't finished with you

Bell's eyes twitched as he opened them. He found himself in a room and could barely move. The last thing he remembered is that just left him to die for something he didn't do.

'They left me to die,' He thought. 'After everything I did.'

He heard a door open and to his shock Zeus came in. They lock eyes to one another while Zeus came close to his bed. Tears started dripping from eyes, he got from his bed.

But he was to weak to control his body. He almost hit the ground and luckily Zeus was able to catch him. They both sat on the bed and hugged. Bell sobbed while Zeus patted his back.

"I thought you were dead."

He apologized. "I'm sorry, I made some enemies and I don't want you to get involve especially if they find out about what you are."

Bell looked suspicously. "What other secrets you been hiding from?"

The God sighed and explained everything from the begining. He said that he was never a human being he was Zeus the God who led the one most strongest Familia that Orario ever had. Much to Bell's shock.

He just pretended to be one by hiding his divine pressence. Every single word he said to Bell . He explained after his familia was weakend, he was cast out by Loki and Freya. He fell in love with a woman settled in to a villiage up north in the mountains. They had a child after the mother died due to a disease. He swore he would protect his child.

"And that child is you."

Bell's eyes widened as saucers. The information Zeus gave him was alot to take in. He glanced his hand and small currents of electricity came between his fingers.

He said. "So, I'm part human and part god?"

"A demigod, son," Zeus cleared. "But most people would call you a half blood."

"So if I was a half blood then why didn't I have this power before?" Bell showed his electrified hand.

"A father would have good reasons to protect his own," He shook his head. "And so I'did, half bloods were viewed by most Gods as a mistake and were afraid of them. I sealed your powers to protect you and the people you might hurt and if they find out about you. They would kill you."

"And you would have killed me too?"

Zeus denied it. "You were just a baby and I had a promise to keep. When I heard from Hermes of what happened and smuggled you body out of the city. I knew that I had to come out of hiding."

Bell felt his heart thump, he was kinda happy that Zeus was a loving father. But, there is one thing that still crossed his mind.

Zeus noticed this. "Are you still mad about that?"

"I still can't believe thet they just left at the alter." He said. "So much of becoming a hero."

"You think being a hero is all about becoming the strongest and people speak of about your deeds?"

The half blood growled. "What the point of being hero when everyone you trust betrays you!"

"People tend to believe what they see or hear. But not understanding of the situation, " Zeus countered. "In all my years of observation, every hero were in the same position of you were."

Bell's anger started to decrease. "What do you mean?"

"The world is beautifull and hideous. But that's the reality of it.

"What are you getting at?"

"There was an idea," Zeus began. "To bring hope and salvation. To see, what more they could become and when they needed them to fight the battles that they never could."

**_(I just love the Avengers and the marvel studio and music scene: 100 bad days by AJR)_**

Bell was confused at what he is referring to.

**_Remember when we all got drunk_**

Zeus continued. "The name of heroes is not a title given of how awesome you are. "

**_I ended up with two broke thumbs_**

"The title of heroes is given by the people you save and protect."

**_Oh my God, I felt so dumb, lucky me_**

Bell spoke nothing, he doesn't why his father is telling him this. But he know he can't become a hero when people are afraid and despise of him of him.

**_I wrote a song that no one knows_**

"You don't have to be a prisoner of your blood or desire." He said.

**_I played a show and no one showed_**

Bell looked at him.

**_Oh my God, I felt so alone, lucky me_**

"Don't let their words of discouragement stop you or better yet don't become what they fear."

**_When all is going wrong and you're scared as hell_**

Bell began to tear up and clenched his fist. Zeus plant a hand on his shoulder.

**_What you gonna do? Who you gonna tell?_**

He smiled softly. "It doesn't matter of what you are."

**_Maybe a hundred bad days made a hundred good stories_**

"You define yourself."

**_A hundred bad days made a hundred good stories_**

**_A hundred good stories make me interesting at parties_**

"I am telling this because if not then I won't forgive myself if you walk a dark path.

Bell finally knew that his dad was saving him from himself. He was given a second chance and he is not going to waste. He hugged his dad.

"Thank you dad."

**_A hundred bad days made a hundred good stories_**

**_A hundred good stories make me interesting at parties_****_Yeah, no, I ain't scared of you_**

**_No, I ain't scared of you no more_**

**_La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da, da_****_La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da, da_**

**_No, I ain't scared of you_**

**_No, I ain't scared of you no more_**


	3. Playing with power

**_(So a quick reminder the monsters that bell will be fighting is gonna be from god of war and i dont own them and the anime also he will use some of the abillities of Cole from infamous 1 and 2)_**

Months has passed after Zeus gave his son some words of wisdom. Both father and son settled in to a small village in Nordheim. A place of which myths and legends a possibly true and only 7 hours of travel to Orario. Hermes went back to Orario and will send word if they have figured out about Bell.

Zeus decided to teach Bell on how to use a sword. The former agreed to use a longsword and was curious about his father's knowledge. The boy showed to be a quick learner to his new weapon of choice after getting stabbed by his own knife.

The halfblood explored the lands and fight off some despite being a former adventurer. Ever since they settled here. They heard rumors about undiscoverd treasure in the lands of the north. Bell has a longsword strapped to his back and still has his casual outfit which is repaired and the sleeve has been shortened and he wore steel plated armor.

He ventured in the woods and could not wait about the things he could find. Other than hearing about lost treasures, They also heard rumors about monsters that have been to be inteligent and could rival the strength of level six. Bell was eager to test his powers on those beasts.

Zeus reminded him that he should hone his skills first. Bell agreed and spent days or even months the master his lightning magic. The son of Zeus looked at his surroundings he noticed a large pile of moss green rocks.

He came over there to inspect it. Bell was intrigued by the runes inscribed on the rocks. He placed a hand on it and suprisingly the stones started to rumble.

Bell stepped back and noticed a that stones started swirling. He should have watched in awe. But instead, he unsheathed his sword.

The rocks to shape of a gaint man like being with green energy surging from it's chest. It stood up and open its chest and fired green magical missles.

**_phew!_**

Bell rolled out the way and went behind a tree to take cover. "So the legends are true."

Bell remembered the rumors about stone gaints that were wandering and hibrenating throughout the North. Bell took a peek and only to pull back quickly to avoid losing his head by a green projectile.

"If memory serves correct," He said to himself. "Then this is what the locals call Gaia the ancient gaurdian of the Forest."

The ancients were said to be as old as the spirits. They were the embodienent of nature itself. He remembered asking his dad if he ever created a lightning ancient.

Zeus said to him that he didn't try. He also said that it's not just Gods are capable of creating life. All he knew that these things are immortal like them so even if you kill one they will just becoming back to life.

Gaia charged at the tree Bell has taken cover. Electricity surged into his body, he jumped away from the tree in a quick paste before it was smashed by Gaia. Bell casted a lightning bolt at it.

**_Bsh!_**

The bolt exploded as it hit the target. But it had no effect.

**_Thrw!_**

"Tsk," Bell landed on a branch. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

It opened up its chest again and fired at him. Bell leaped from branch to branch to dodge them. He rolled onto the ground as he landed.

'My sword is useless against that thing!'

He knew that he can't stay on the defenese forever. He has to find a way to inflict some damage without the Hestia Knife. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind.

'If I can't hurt it from the outside,' He thought. 'Then the inside should do it. But how?'

His thought were interrupted when a green orb was about to hit him. But, Bell instictively sliced it with his electrical blade. The divided orb hit two trees behind him.

**_Thrash!_**

He watched as the Ancient closed it chest and charged at him again. A spark ignited in his mind.

'That's it!'

Bell rolled out Gaia's arm that was about to crush him. He rapidly shot it with a stream lightning just to piss it off. If that wasn't enough then, Bell who is now coursing with electricity leaped away and came near a boulder.

**_Hwam!_**

He shook his hands at the boulder and an elctric-magnetic field swarmed it. Bell aimed it the charging golem. With one palmstrike, the boulder was sent flying torwards it.

**_Brck!_**

The boulder was shattered on impact leaving a pissed off ancient stumbling back. Once again, it opened its chest and Bell hit with a 3 magnum bolt. He charged the third one for 5 seconds and fired it.

**_Thrw!_**

The gaint fell to its knees and Bell with lightning movements charged. He thrusted the forest guardian and with so much momentum. It was now on its back.

Bell pushed his sword deeper into its weakspot. He released a surge of electricity as it traveled through the sword and into the ancient. It writhed in pain and sensing that it was not enough.

Bell summoned lightning from the sky and struck both of them. Gaia crumbled to pieces and Bell rosed from the ruble.

He sheathed his sword and saw platinum ores in the pile. He picked them up and stuffed in his pocket and returned home.

_'Not bad Nordheim not bad.'_

He inspected one of the ores as he headed back home.**_(sorry for not updating soon. But this is just a glimpse of Bell's power and next is about Ais when she found out about Bell was really inoccent.)_**


	4. Princess of sorrow

Ais was not a in good mood. Infact she was in a terrible mood and her eyes were filled with endless sadness and sorrow. After Bell's execution, the Loki familia were tasked to hunt down any Evilius members.

When they found the commander, he mocked them for believing a lie much to their confusion. He was taken in for further interregation. A few months passed, word finally got out about Bell's innocence.

When she heard it, she felt her entire world was crashing down. She realized that she left someone dear to her die for something he never did. Ais became more silent and hasn't interacted to anyone ever since including Finn and Riveria. Much to their concern.

She thought about Bell's pleas and her telling that she should let the Minotaur kill him in the first. She regreted everything she said and for Bell's death. Ais blamed herself for being such a fool. She could only imagine the disappointed and disgusted look of her parents.

_"You're right," Her father would say. "You can't become a hero. Infact, you don't deserve to have one at all! and you are not my daughter!"_

_"I am disappointed in Ais," Her would say as well. "You will never know what it's like to have someone at your side if you let them go to waste."_

"Mother, Father... Bell," She sobbed. "I'm sorry."

She was in her room at the Twiglight manor sitting on her bed crying and mourning for Bell while hugging a pillow. She thought the times she spent with Bell. He made her feel something she never felt in a long time. Now he is gone, gone because of her and his friends for not standing up for him.

Syr could no longer live with her guilt attempted to commit suicide. So she sliced her wrist with a knife and let herself bleed to death. Fortunately, Ryuu who was ashamed with herself took her to an infermary and Syr was in coma due to the amount of blood loss. The Hestia Familia shut themselves in the Hearth Manor.

A drunk Hestia kept making a scene everyday by ranting at the Guild and insulting the employees including Ouranos. Hepheastus, Miach and Take was trying to get her out of trouble. On top that, many people began to lose their trust in the Guild. Eina hadn't showed up at work causing Misha to worry.

Ais got up from her bed and unsheated her sword. She looked at her reflection with hate and sadness. Like Syr, she could not bare her guilt and the thought of her becoming a monster.

She pointed the tip of her at her heart and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Bell."

She was about to put an end to her life. All of a sudden, her sword was knocked out of her hand by a book. She turned to were it came from and saw Finn with an outstreched hand.

Finn scowled in concerned way. "What do you think your doing?"

"He's dead because of me!" She sobbed.

Finn approached and comforted her. "What happened to him is a tragedy and all of us were to blame."

She remained silent and got up.

"We are you going?"

She replied and wipped her tears. "I am just going for a walk."

"But-."

"Please."

"Alright," He sighed and looked concerned. "But please don't commit suicide ok."

Ais left the manor and wandered aimlessly in the streets. Her face was still in a sorrowful expression. She visited the place were she trained Bell.

She remembered the times she gave him pillow laps and now that he's gone there will never be another Bell Cranel. She decided to go to the Hostess to cheer herself up.

**_The Hostess of Fertility_**

Ais arrived at the pub making a surprise to most custmors. She noticed that the gray haired maid was missing. She waited fot a waitress to get her order.

"Well well well."

Ais recognize that voice. She looked at the entrance to see Allen Fromel. The guest began to whispher among each other.

_"It's Allen Fromel."_

_"Vana Freya?"_

_"The__ fastest in the city__? here?"_

_"Yeah, the only ones who can keep up with him is the sword princess!"_

"I didn't think I would find you here Wallenstein." He enetered the pub and took a seat from a table.

Ais ignored him as he sat at the middle of the room. Allen kept his eyes on her.

He spoke. "I saw your reaction when you heard the about the news."

Ais clenched her jaw and kept her composure. She knew that he is here to antagonize her about Bell. As long as she kept calm he'll leave right away.

"Must've been painful," Allen contiuned. "With him knowing that you and the others betrayed in him in his final moments."

Those who respeted Bell shook their heads. Ais glared at him. Ryuu thought about Syr who is at the infirmary.

"But not that I care."

Everyone looked in shocked silence. Ais glare harddened and Ryuu looked at him with a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Even if it was an accident," Allen admitted. "I am just glad that he is gone anyway."

Ais restrained herself from attacking him. But the cat person kept going. Making her filled with rage and something deep with in her begged to come out and punish him.

"I mean we're all better off without him any-."

He was cut off by a cut to his cheek and blood came out of the wound. They all turned to Ais with an out streched hand. Black winds surrounded her and they felt an intense deadly pressure coming out of her. She stared coldy at him and her eyes glowed with anger.

"Take that back." Ais spoke slowly and with a hint of fury.

"Make me doll face."

"Suit yourself!" She charged with her mysterious black winds boosting her up.

**_To be continued._**

**_(Sorry for updating so late. my exams just finished today so next here is a sneak peak at the next chapter.)_**

**_Bell saw a painting of two stick figures person. One had a affinity to lightning and the other was wind._**

**_Another image showed that they were clashing swords. The next showed that the lightning user defeated the wind user as he held up his foe by the throat. Frankly, that was all it was shown in the shrine._**


	5. Strange heritage

Bell enjoyed exploring the lands in Nordheim. He just discovered a new village in ruins. He used his electronic pulse to see there were any enemies nearby and so far so good no enemies are in the perimeter.

He saw a larged building and suspected that it was the grand hall. He went inside the building and saw there nothing but old chairs, tables, decomposed bodies and cob webs.

He looked around and something caught his attention. A shrine that has never been opened before. It peaked his curioustiy, he heard that shrines were made by oracles in the old days of Nordheim and sometimes oracles would just paint there visions of the future or prophecy on walls about.

He came over to it and opened the doors. Bell saw a painting of two stick figures person. One had a affinity to lightning and the other was wind.

Another image showed that they were clashing swords and hurling their elemental powers at each other. The next showed that the lightning user defeated the wind user as he held up his foe by the throat. Frankly, that was all it was shown in the shrine.

Bell stared at the portrait. He had a hunch that the portrait was him and became curious on who is the wind user. But he put the question at the back of his head. He heard a groan and a bunch of draugrs were waking up and Bell draw out his sword ready to kill them.

**_Orario_**

Allen moved away from his chair as Ais smashed it to bits. She chased him outside and tried to catch him. The cat person avoided getting caught by her hands. He was about to give a punch to the face.

As soon as he did, Ais knocked him back with the black air surrounding her like a shield. In a blink of an eye, Ais moved quickly before Allen reacted. She punched him in the stomach.

Allen felt the wind coming out of his lungs as he was briefly in the air and landed on the ground on his knees. He puked due to the force that taken into his stomach.

Someone called out to her. "Ais!"

Finn and the others arrived at the Hostess. A few seconds later the Freya Familia led by Ottar arrived as well. They looked at her eyes wide as the black winds dispersed.

She looked at Allen with no remorse at humuliating him and left the seen. She even ignored as the Loki Familia was calling out to her.

Finn bowed to Ottar. "Forgive her for her actions Ottar she hasn't been in a good mood after hearing the news."

"I understand Braver," The Level 7 waved it off. "Lady Freya has also been in the same situation as the Sword Princess."

"She is?" Tiona questioned.

He nodded. "She has not been interactive ever since hearing about Record holder's innocence and started cursing at Ouranus."

Finn and his party gulped at the thought of what Freya is planning. Ottar glanced at Allen.

"Which one of you started the fight?"

Anya came to the scene. "My brother was speaking ill of Bell Cranel."

Everyone was shocked excpet the Freya Familia.

"Infront of her?" Said Riveria earning a nod from the maid.

"She attacked me!" Allen shouted.

"A low blow for bad-mouthing for someone who's dead?!" Bete countered and for once his party members agreed.

Having enough of this, Allen walked away disorientedly. The Guliver brothers attempted to stop him.

"Leave him be." Ottar ordered.

"Your just gonna let him walk away!?" Bete exclaimed.

"Lady Freya shall deal with him as a member of our familia," He said. "We will let her decide what to do with him."

Both familias departed, The Loki Familia went back to the manor hoping Ais would be their. Riveria came to Finn.

"Those winds that Ais was surrounded," She spoke. "Was she using Avenger?"

"I don't know," Finn stroke his chin. "She left her sword in her room. It might be something else or something that Ais wasn't telling us about."

"If that wasn't Avenger than what was it?"

**_Elsewhere_**

Ais was back at where she trained Bell. She thought about the power she used against Allen. It felt like she used Avenger. But it felt different.

She doesn't know how to do it again. But she began to realize she'll just hurt anyone including the person she cared for. She needed to leave the city to take some time with herself.

But unknown to her, the falna on her back started to change.


	6. The stranger

The half blood has taken refuge at an old hut in the forest. He was having a nice long afternoon nap in his armor. Until he heard someone impatiently knocking at the door. Bell's eyes shot up and took a deep breath.

He heard someone shouted. "Come on out! It's no use hiding anymore!"

He strapped his sword onto his back and went to the door. Before he reached the door the stranger kept shouting.

"I know who you are!" The voice yelled. "More importantly, I know what you are! Just come on out! No need for this to get bloody!"

He was alarmed and hesistant to opened it. No one besisded his dad and Hermes knew that he was a half-blood. Not even his former friends know that he is even alive. Taking a deep breath once again, he finally did.

Bell saw a shirtless well toned man in his twenties along with a braided brown beard and bair and a pair of blue eyes with numerous tatoos on his upper body. He inspected Bell from head to toe.

"Huh, thought you'd be older," He began. "But you're definetily the one. A long way from home are you?"

He asked firmly. "What do you want?"

"Oh, you already know the answer to that." He claimed.

"Your wasting your time," Bell snorted. "What ever it is. I don't have it. You should leave."

Bell turned and the stranger started to laugh. "Hahaha, and here I thought you half-bloods were supposed to be so powerfull, so dangerous feared by immortals and mortals alike, and you hide out here in the woods like a coward."

Bell glared at the stranger. "You got a death wish or something?"

He stroked his beared "Oh I have plenty of wishes that involves with death."

The older man backhanded the demigod. Bell kept his calm demeanor, and his knuckled turned white.

"Last chance," He warned. "Leave."

"Oh you're gonna have to kill me for that to happen." He declared before delivering a left hook to Bell's face.

He followed with a body blow and an uppercut and finally a right hook. But, Bell cut the fist and started twisting it giving Bell a clear shot.

"I warned you." Bell raised his fist.

"Finally." He heard from the man but chose to ignore it.

Bell threw a strong punch to the face. The stranger tumbled onto the ground and planted his face on the ground. Bell looked around and activated his pulse sense to see if they were not alone.

'You picked the wrong fight.' He thought and said. "You wouldn't listen."

The stranger ignored him while muttered. "No, no, no, no."

Bell lifted up to his feet by pulling him up by the arm. The stranger groaned and said.

"Fine, my turn!"

The man lashed out from his grip and powerfull uppercut that sent Bell hitting the side of the roof causing him to tumble in the air. Bell's upper body hit the back part of the roof before he hit the ground.

He groaned and saw that the attacker was on the roof. The man jumped in the air and Bell rolled out of the way as the knee hit the groud instead of him.

"How incredibly dissappointing," He mocked. "Come one then!"

Bell charged in and retaliated with punches of his own. But despite all the blows the stranger recieved, nothing changes his bored expression. He find it strange but kept going and kicked him to a tree.

"You bore me." He taunted.

The half-blood tried to punch him and stranger sidestep and his fist hit the trunk causing it to fall down. His opponent grabbed by him by the collar and tossed him around.

Bell stumbled as he regained his footing. He turned his eyes to the stranger. The man suddenly moved in a speed of light. This caught Bell off gaurd as couldn't predict his movements as the stranger moved into a blur as he circled around.

He felt a kicked to the stomach and the forced caused him go down on his knees. Bell looked up and gritted his teeth.

"Pointless!"

Bell shot him with a lightning bolt knocking his attacker back. He got up and sent an electified superman punch the stranger that pushed him further. He blocked a jab from the stranger and gave him a left hook. The stranger shrugged off the blow and backhanded him

"Are you even trying!?"

Bell and the stranger kept exchanging punches, kicks and headbutts. The stranger quickly grabbed him by the legs and lifted him up in the air. He tackled Bell while airborne and both fighters landed on the roof of the house with him on top and trying to strangle Bell.

"Give up and the pain stops really slow!" He demaned before throwing a punch.

Bell leaned away from the blow as the fist collided roof. The hole showed his bed and the debris hit the floor.

"Where's the old man?" The stranger looked Bell's bellongings.

Bell kept quiet and grabbed him by the face and threw him off of him. Both of them struggled for a dominant position and it ended with Bell lifting up his advesary and slammed him on the roo. He proceed to beat him down.

Then again nothing changes the stranger's expresion despite all the bruises, blood, and cuts.

"LEAVE! (punch) ME! (punch) ALONE!" Bell raised both fists and slammed the stranger.

The roof beneath them could not the force any longer broke causing both fighters to fall through the hole. The stranger miracoulously landed on his feet and quickly went behind Bell and suplexed him. He quickly got up and before Bell could recover

"HA!" The stranger kicked him away out of the shadow.

Bell got up by the fallen tree. The man was starting to piss him off and he heard him say.

"Struck a nerve did I?"

The half-blood closed his eyes and snapped his neck. Bell grabbed the fallen tree and used it as a club to knock the stranger away as he hit the hut. He sprinted at the stranger and bashed him through the structure.

Bell rammed the stranger through the trees and rocks. He ignored the elbow strikes and kept going.

"Where is the old man!?" The stranger grunted.

He ignored him and ran full speed at a wall of rocks. The man grunted as Bell kept holding him to the rocks. He planted both arms on Bell knocking him down.

Bell pushed himself up to his knees. He saw that the damage that he inflicted on the stranger healed him up quickly.

'Now that's just cheating.' He thought.

"Care to try again?" He challenged.

"You talk to much."

Bell gave him body shots and the stranger sidestepped at the last one. He sent a flury of jabs with his insane speed before punching his face. Bell tried to fire back but missed when his opponent dodged it and slammed his shoulder at his chest knocking him into the rocks trapping Bell.

Bell spat out a pebble and the stranger said. "Won't talk? Fine maybe your daddy will."

Electricity dance through out Bell's body and his eyes shined brightly in a white light. He roared as he came out of the rocks and punch the stranger to a tree with a thunderous sound. He pinned him to the tree and punched him again with the force ripping away the wood.

Bell tossed him at rocks and punched of what remains of the trunk. He lifted it up and brought it down to use it as battering ram. The stranger was driven through the rocks and kept yelling at Bell.

"WHAT IS IT!?" He yelled. "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU ARE AFRAID I MIGHT DO!?"

Bell rammed on the other side of the stone structure and slammed him into an large obsidian shrine.

"Lets find out!" The stranger tore the tree with his bare hands and punched him away.

The stranger his hieghtened speed again and this time Bell was able to keep up with him with lightning coursing through his body. Both adverseries were moving at a quick pace. No ordinary person could track them with their eyes. The demigod shot out tendrils of lightning and the stranger sent out a barrage of punches at each other.

"You still bore me!"

Bell sent a right hook but the stranger stopped him by grabbing his forearm. He opened up his hand shot bolt that hit his opponent by the eyes. Temporarily blinded, the stranger felt that he was yanked of his feet and was throw at the shrine.

The half-blood wasted no time and kicked the stranger's head. He lifted him and unleashed a beat down of electrified fists. The final punch cause the stranger fall down. Bell noticed the cracks on the rock and tossed the stranger at the sight of the rock.

He moved at the side and punched away bits of it and pushed it onto the stanger presumebly crushing him landing with a thud. The impact was so loud that it can be heard miles away scaring of birds and deers away.

Bell breathed heavily the power surged died down. His armor battered and his clothes were torn badly and stained with blood. He dragged himself away from the rock and after taking a few steps. A suddenly quake came out of the rock causing him to stumble.

"Leaving so soon?!"

_**To be continued**_

_**(I am terribly sorry but i don't have much time so i will continue making the next one tomorrow)**_


	7. A bigger threat

The bloulder was launched at Bell. The Son of Zeus shot a powerfull magnum bolt to turned the rock into pieces. The unharmed stranger leaped at Bell with a fist.

Bell caught it and he tried punch him but was caught as well. Both of fighters pressed their hands and fists into a competion of strength. The ground beneath their feet cracked.

"You know," The stranger said. "When Czernobog sent me here. I just needed you to cooperate. But you! You had to act so proud throw whatever you have against me! But I'll keep comin. That frail body will give out and before I end this. I want you to know one thing. I can't feel any of this!"

The stranger broke Bell's grip and punched him. Bell stumbled and usheathed his sword and lodged it through the older man's shoulder. Before it could any deeper, He stopped the sword with his hands making it halfway deep. Bell poured electricity into the blade and passed onto the stranger and his sword became as it in a high temparature.

The stranger began to push the sword out his body. Bell gritted his teeth as the stranger removed the red hot blade from his body.

"Pathetic!" The stranger broke the sword.

The man used the blade to cut him. Bell dodged his attacks but his right cheek was grassed in a searing cut. He was stabbed by the lap before the stranger punched him off his feet. He dropped the blade and moved torwards Bell.

Bell barely manange to stand because of injured leg. He was grabbed by the throat and was lifted into the air.

"I'd hoped that you of everyone I've faced, would finally make feel something." He spat." But you can't!"

The son of Zeus could not catch his breath as he gripped the arm. But he mustered a few words.

"Ach... then atleast, I should go for the head!?" He smirked.

Bell summoned a small chain of lightning and latched onto the hilt of the broken with the stranger knowing. He pulled into his grasps and used his free arm to grapple the stranger's face and electrocuting him despite his lack to feel pain.

Bell plunched his blade into the skull and was now ontop of him. He generated so much to electrocute the stranger through his hand and blade. The older man tried to push him off but he could not as the large amount electricty coursing his body cause his hands to spasm.

"AHHHHHH!" A tendril of lightning descended from the sky and struck the hilt.

This caused the man's head to explode causing an electro-magnetic shockwave that launched Bell away and caused the trees to lean back and loosing most of its leaves.

Bell groaned and lifted himself up with his leg healed up. He looked at the headless corspe with no emetions.

_"__Who is he?"_

_"How did he know I was a half blood?"_

_"Did he know of_ _my past?"_

These were all the questions that came into his head. But none of them matters anymore, he had to get home to see that his dad was safe.

**_A few moments later_**

Bell passed through the villagers and ignored their looks at his battered appearance. To them, it was a surprise to see someone walk perfectly fine after a brutal beatdown that no other blessed individual can take.

He moved infront the door of his house and knocked.

"Bell!" Zeus greeted. "How ya doi-aaaghhh!"

"Hey dad."

**_After explaing the whole thing._**

Bell sat at the table with Zeus wipping off the blood of the wound on his cheek with wet towel.

"Well that's gonna leave scar." Zeus said and put the towel in bowl of water.

"Well it's about time that got myself a battle scar." Bell joked.

However Zues was not laughing. "You said that "Czernobog" sent him?"

"Yeah you know him?"

Zues sighed. "The Czernobog familia are apart of the Evilius."

"The Evilius!?" Bell widened his eyes. "Then if that's true then why wasn't he at Orario back at your time?"

"Hermes, Hera, and myself always knew that Evilius was larger group never in one place." His father said. "So it's not just Orario they just stationed in. There are more branches in Melen, Rakia, Telskyura and even more."

"Does Ouranos know?" Bell asked.

"His only concern was sealing the dungoen," He answered. "And if we told him then he will have us hunt until all of them are dead."

Bell care less about what happens to the city after the betrayal of his friends. But he knows that the Evilius are also the cause of his death.

"I'm guessing the Czernobog Familia are the Evilius branch of Nordheim?"

"Maybe," Zeus stroked his beared. "Czernobog would definitely send more after you. So I just you should prepare of what comes next son."

Bell nodded and rose from his seat.

**_Back at the ruined hut_**

A group men looked around in the area where Bell fought the stranger. One them inspected at the headless body.

"Lord Czernobog is not gonna like this captain."

"We underestimsted the half-blood," The human leader of the squad reminded. "And for that mistake, we lost our most valuable asset."

The elf member of the group said. "Well Brutus always wanted to die and got his wish. So it's a win for him."

The captain scoffed. "And a loss, If we come back empty handed then Lord Czernobog would turn us into his lab rats if you don't start looking! It's bad enough that Brutus is dead so move your asses!"

"Captain!"

All eyes turned to the dwarf with a upper part of a sword covered in blood.

"Give it here!?" The captian demanded.

The dwarf gave the blade to the human. He took out the cloth and wiped the blood off of the blade. Everyone looked at the bloodstained cloth as if it was worth billions.

"Lord Czernobog will reward us handsomely for this."

**_(back to the Ghost rider story in spetember)_**


	8. Makings of Metal and Blood

**_(_****_The new sword that Bell will be using is called a Maxmillian sword which is an inspiration by the examples of smaller zweihanders with one change of detail)_**

Bell manage to convince the smith to let him borrow the forge. During his Orario days he watched Welf forged weapons and armor for the Hestia Familia in his free time. He wasn't entirely sure if he can make a perfect sword but it is worth a try.

Bell wore an apron, a brown sleeveless tunic, and black trousers and began his work. Using the mithril ores he got from his travels in the ruined village he found. he heated them up in a metal pot until it is in hot liquid form. He casted down in a Maximilian frame and waited for it to cool to cool.

He used a pair tongs to take it out of the frame and brought it on a anvil. Before he hammered it, Bell looked around to see if anyone is watching. Knowing that the coast is clear, he took out a knife and his left hand begins to spark with electricity. He cut his palm and let the electrified blood drip down to the uncompleted sword.

Bell's blood sizzled on the surface and the sword coursed with white lightning. He bandaged his hand and hammered the sword. With each hit with the hammer, small lightning briefly sparked out.

After he brought the final swing. Bell dipped in a bucket of water to cool it. He took it and began to sharpen it. He then assembled it with a platinum cross-guard, a black leather two handed grip, and an eagle head pommel as the finishing touch.

The half blood looked at his new jet-black sword with admiration. The color reminded him of the knife he once used. He sighed bitterly at the thought.

_'No, I don't need that piece of garbage anyway!'_

Bell put his new sword away and took out some of the platinum ores. He planned to make an armguard and use the left-overs to buy a new set of armor and a new sheath.

He was about to put the sword away only for it to disappear in flash of lightning. Bell yelped in surprised and wondered where his new sword went.

He looked at his palm and to his surprise a bolt of lightning erupated from his hand. The bolt took shape in to his sword.

"Wow." He marveled.

With the new trick he discovered he won't needing a sheathed for now on. He decided to call his new sword the Maximillian Thuder.

**_Elsewhere_**

"I still don't know how you did it my Lord Czernobog without using you arcanum."

"How many times have I told you Vlad," The God named Czernobog said. "knowledge is real power."

The man named Vlad was standing next to his patron who has gray long hair, dark skin,yellow eyes , wearing a pair of glasses, and a lab coat.

"The blood sample you collected was only enough to make two," Czernobog sighed. "The next time you track down the son of Zeus catch him and if you can't then kill him and bring his body to me for... further research."

Vlad saluted. "Yes my lord."

They were standing infront two large glass tubes contained with water. Inside both of them are two white haired girl and a boy that resembled Bell Cranel. Both were atleast 8 years old and were wearing masks with cords attached to it giving them oxygen as they slept.

On those tubes are labeled

'Project Ragnarok: Cranel twins'


	9. Nightmare

Ais found herself at the wall were she always meet with Bell. She was confused and thought that she left Orario a couple of days ago.

"Ais!"

She recognize that voice anywhere. She turned and saw Bell who stood there unharmed just waving at her.

She ran straight to him and gave him a tight hug much to his confusion. Tears of joy flow through her face and felt his hand stroking her hair.

"I thought I lost you."

"Oh Ais," She heard. "You already did."

She felt him dissappeared in an instant. She opened her eyes and over came with horror. Infront of her is the bleeding corpse of Bell Cranel. She felt that she was holding something and looked at her hand to see a bloodied Hestia Knife.

Ais fell to her knees and dropped the knife. She closed her eyes and gripped the side of her head.

"No no no," She denied it. "I didn't know! I didn't know! I wanted to take everything I said!"

Ais slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a graveyard. Infront of her is a grave that made her blood run cold.

"**Here lies Bell Cranel****"**

**"Died from an unjustly execution and left to die by the people he trusted"**

Ais kept staring at the grave in a guilty manner. Suddenly, a pale hand came bursting out of the grave scaring her. The owner of the hand finally crawled out of the grave revealing a zombiefied Bell Cranel whos eyes glowed red while they stared at her.

Ais scrambled back as the Zombie grabbed the knife and lunged at her. Bell laid on top of her and grabbed her by the neck. She tried to break the grip and but he was to strong.

The undead raised his knife.

"I'sorry."

It brought down the knife to her heart.

**_In reality_**

Ais got up from her sleeping back while breathing heavily. She looked at her chest to see if there was any blood but found non.

"It was just a nightmare." She realized.

At her side is her sword 'Desparate' and beside is the very same knife that Bell Cranel once used in his dungeon crawling days before his death row. She picked it up and unsheathed the blade.

Ais looked at it with saddness in her eyes. Before she left Orario, she first visited Bell's grave only to find the Hestia Knife laying there. She knew that it is wrong to steal from the dead.

But she took it anyway as a reminder of her greatest mistake in her life.


	10. Beware the son of Zeus

**_Somewhere in Nordhiem_** **_at night_**

A group of men consited a weretiger ,a pallum ,a raccoon and ,a human appear to be searching for something or someone in the woods.

"What made Czernobog so interested in on one Half blood?" One of them who was a pallum asked. "Could he just replacate the same process with those two?"

"The clones are stasis and even if they weren't you still need the original to do so idiot!" The taller and musculer Weretiger scolded.

**_SHNK!_**

All heads turned to a black sword that suddenly appeared infront of them. The raccoon tried to approach the sword but was stopped by one of his human ally with raise of his hand. The human cautiously approached the sword and reached the handle.

As soon as he came in contact with it. A spark of lightning bit his palm. The man winced back. His companions asked if something was wrong. Just as he was about to speak, he noticed that the sword was emitting white electricity.

He took a few steps back and the sword released a powerful shockwave knocking them all down to the ground. They groaned and got up to their feet.

The werewolf was about to say "What was tha-"

A bolt of lightning was bursted out of his chest. The group watched in shock as their fallen comrade collapse. They turned were the bolt came from and saw a person wearing a black cloak with the hood covering his face and is standing by the trees.

The weretiger roared in fury as he charged at the person. He immediatly went to punch him and the person caught the fist with his hand. The cloaked began to put some pressure on the fist making the tiger person wince in pain.

He tried to move away from away from him but no to avail. The stranger tilted his head as he watched him calling for help. Before they came in to help, he swung the weretiger at a nearby tree with a snap at the impact.

They frozed as they watched the beastman scream in agony. He looked upon to him revealing his cloak his leather and steel plated armor beneath his cloak.

"My leg's!" The weretiger shouted. "I can't feel my legs you bastard!"

The man removed his hood and reveaving himself to be Bell Cranel.

'It's him!'

'The guy Czernobog sent us to find?!'

'He knew we were coming?!'

Bell raised his boot above the tiger man's head. He ignored his pleas for mercy and immeadietly crushed his head under his heel.

"Bloody Hell! I didn't sign up for this!" The pallum put his Hades head making himself invisible and ran.

"Hey! come back here you coward!" The raccoon screamed at the fleeing Pallum.

The half-blood summoned the Maximilian Thunder and threw it at the same direction the pallum was going. The blade landed on the back killing instantly.

"Kill him!" The raccoon shouted and tossed a tomahawk.

Bell dodge it and caught the weapon in the air before tossing it back at the raccoon. The tomahawk hit him at the chest and with so much force the corpse landed by the tree behind him.

The human unsheathed his sword and charged at Bell. The sword flew from the pallum's corpse and went straight into Bell's hands. They both clashed their swords. The Halfblood pushed him and began toying with him by dodging and parrying his attacks.

After a short while of messing around and the human began to breath heavily. Bell finally attacked by cutting the sword of his opponent in half and kicked him into a tree and pinned him by thrusting his shoulder.

The man screamed in pained and grasped the blade. He tried remove the sword but it won't budge.

"I'm going to ask you one thing," Bell said. "Where is Czernobog and his familia? I know he sent you to find me."

The man finally spoke but in a different language. "Hindi mo ako maintindihan bobo at wala ako sa sabihin sa iyo!"

Bell remained silent as the man smirked. But it was wiped away as Bell smiled sinisterly and hovered his hand over the handle of his sword which is coursing with electricity

He spoke in the same langauge. "Naiitindihan kita bobo at sigurado akong bibigyan mo ako ng gusto ko."

The man's scream echoed through the woods followed by the sound of thunder.

**_(Sorry if any of you guys cant understand my native language but this was inspired by batman's interrogation)_**


	11. Turmoil and satisfaction for the dead

"SHE TRIED TO DO WHAT!?"

Finn covered his ears when he told Loki that Ais attempted to kill herself. Also the first class elite were there too. But all of them had a look of worry.

"Yes she tried to commit suicide," Finn repeated. "But I managed to stop her in time."

"And your telling us this now!?"

Finn sighed. "I know that things went wrong after Mr. Cranel innocence has been proven. But all of us are at fault."

"You damn right that it's our fault."

Everyone turned to Bete who leaning on the wall. Before Bell's accusation, Bete came to respect Bell. But he's not happy that the lost of respect was for nothing and inluding the incident which is now called 'Cranel's injustice.'

"The kid got framed and we all went along with it," He said. "Hell, even the Hestia Familia came to watch him die and look were that got them."

The Hestia Familia tried to commit suicide out of guilt. But could not even do it. It is either the fear of death or the fear of being scorned by their former dead captain in the after-life. So they decided to push themselves in the dungeon in hopes for punishment while their Goddess was sitting at home drinking endlessly in her guilt and saddness.

On top of that, they all came to hate Ouranus and those who are working at the Guild.

**_Nordheim_**

Bell was sitting in a tarvern in the village he and his father settled. He was currently eating some bread took a zip from his mug. He heard a group of men having a discussion.

"You heard the news?"

"Yeah, a group was found dead last night."

"You think it was a monster?"

"Maybe, but what kind of monster?"

"I heard that one of the corpses were interanly burnt as if it was electrocuted."

The halfblood hid a smile at their discussion. Bell may have develop a sadistic side and seemed to enjoy at inflicting the suffering to others. The way he smiled sadisticly would find others disturbing for someone who seemed so inoccent.

Everyone was minding their own business until someone bursted in.

"HELP!"

All heads turned to see a man with a child partially in his arms. Healers rushed in to help.

"It destroyed our village and killed my wife!" The father exclaimed. "Please save my son!"

"Who did it?" One of healers asked.

"it was Drakon!" He said. "Drakon the Desolater!"

Whispers began about Drakon. Bell heard rumors about Drakon the Desolater. A gaint green dragon who seems to enjoy destroying everything in its sights.

Not us powerful as the one-eyed black dragon. But it's proved to as dangerous as it is. Many tried to put an end to the dragon but failed. Bell glanced at the child being nursed back to health and his knuckled turned white.

'I'll deal with you first, Czernobog,' He mentaly said. 'And then I am coming for you Drakon.'


	12. sharing my thoughts

This is not a chapter and I just wanna say share my thoughts and my personal problems.

You know I looked up to Manny Pacquiao and I wanted to take up boxing.

The only thing that was holding me back were my parents.

Who kept telling me that i was too tall ( I'm 5'11) and that i should persue basketball instead or that in one punch in the first round I might quit (My dad said to me and thinking about it makes me want to punch him in the face while he's asleep). But unlike most filipinos basketball is never my passion.

I am 18 years old and I will become 19 in the following months. I don't know I could take up boxing when I become 19 or after graduation. I love my parents but protecting can be sometimes annoying.

So for those of you who were given a chance to take up boxing. I envy you and good luck.


	13. Discriminating the Misled

Eina resigned her job as a guild employee about a week ago. She took a job at Hostess of Fertility and let's just say her superiors excluding Mia aren't very fond of her.

She is bringing some food to a customer. While she was carrying the order someone tripped her. The food fell on the floor and with a few stains on her uniform.

All eyes turned to her and her coworkers chuckled. Mia was not pleased and shouted.

"I saw that Ryuu!" She barked. "Help her clean that up!"

Eina glared at the elf who tripped her. Ryuu glared her with cold eyes in return.

"I have no interest in helping a sellout." She said coldly and left.

"Ryuu!" Mia shouted but was ignored.

Mia was sighed in frustration and sensing that others were never gonna help her. She decided to help Eina herself.

"Sorry about her," She said. "She's not very happy with you about Cranel's injutice."

Eina kept quite at the mention of her former client's last name. How was she supposed to know of what was going on. She believed in the words of her superiors instead of Bell. Everyone did, now the Guild's reputation had dropped down.

"She were right you know."

"Who?" Mia asked.

"Goddess Hestia." Eina answered as she shook her head. "She blamed me for Bell's death and If I didn't realize it sooner he would still be alive."

"A lot of people have a reason to be angry at the Guild." Mia said and took the tray. "As for me, my only reason is that pig Royman."

The mention of that name, made her fe angry. Royman is the main reason why Bell is dead and the Guild's reputation decreased. If he did not tampered the evidence and made Bell's situation worse. None of it has ever happened. It even affected her family, her parents still cared for her.

Her younger sister, well not so much. She was bullied at her school and her friends abondoned her for being a sister of sellout. So she blamed Eina for her treatment.

Mia noticed it. "Mind telling me what happened to the fatass?"

"He was fired from the Guild and got ended up in prison for his ongoing illegal activies." Eina answered with venom at the thought of Royman.

"Looks like the prick finally got what he desrves." The gaint dwarf woman snorted. "I always knew he was up to no-good, take a day off. You've been through enough."

"But, I still have much to do."

Mia assured her. "It's fine get's some rest, cool off and change your clothes."

**_(In the comment section of my multiverse story I noticed that some of you guys noticed wanted a part two. Dont worry thats my project so see ya;)_**


	14. Monsters can be bad but women are worse

A year has passed since Ais left Orario. But she did learned that she has just entered a place called Nordheim from the village 'Bearwood' she had founded. Were it is rumored to be the birth place of the strongest and mythical monsters you could ever find.

She was curious about fighting those new monsters. But first, she needed to apply as a Mercenary in order to take some contracts if she were to officially earn some gold that is what she is told and she needed a place to stay.

After signing some paperwork and sending a letter to Orario to know that she is fine. Ais officially became a Lone Mercenary, she immediately took a monster hunting contract about a Ogre that's been living in the woods and attacking any unfortunate soul that crossed its path. She set out to go to the monster's lair with the map she was given.

Ais traveled through the forest while holding the map. After minutes of searching, she had found the Ogre's cave. As she entered the cave she felt its breath within the darkness.

She did not know how she was doing it. She theorised that ever since her fight with Allen may have triggered something. She entered the cave with cautious and ignited her torch with her sword already drawn.

**_A few hours later._**

Ais returned at Bearwood village with a few scratches on her armor. In her possession is a monster crystal which was from the Ogre she had slain. Some of the people were surprised that she had made it out just fine.

To them not every rookie can be successfully in their fist hunt. But to Ais, it's just a professional's work. She ignored them as they looked at her. A group of men approached her.

"Hey beautiful," The leader flirted. "Wanna hang with us, we could show you around."

"I am not interested." She said and kept moving to the building.

"Hey come on no need to be shy." The man attempted to grab her.

Ais shot him with a glare that made him and his cronies flinched in fear. Everyone could feel a whispering wind swirling around her. They felt a shiver to their spines and none of the men did anything but stood there.

"I said I am not interested." She repeated with a threatening edge at the end.

The leader was shaking on his knees. He felt that her eyes was staring deep into his soul. Ais began to head towards the building but not before saying.

"Be careful on trying to woo on other women," She said. "Because it might be your last."

**_In the tarvern_**

Bell and his father Zeus were eating lunch. They chatted as music played, maids were doing their jobs, customers were minding their own business.

The rabbit felt a strange pulse bothering him. He paused and looked at the window. His dad noticed him.

"Something wrong Bell?"

Bell spoke to him. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Don't forget that I know as well as you do about your little exploits."

For the past year, Bell has been hunting Members of the Czernobog Familia and collecting information on their secret project. The one thing that eludes him the most was their recent project. Bell has yet to find new information about it.

Bell sighed. "It's just that something is bugging me and I don't know why."

"You don't think Ais Wallenstien is here?"

Both father and son stayed silent. Last year, Hermes informed them that Ais had left Orario after a failed suicide attempt by Finn. It maybe a possibility she might wandered aimlessly to who-knows-where.

But they don't if Ais has arrived Bearwood, not by a long shot atleast.

"Well just have to wait and see." Bell answered.

"You're still not angry about what happened that day are you?" Zeus asked in concern.

Bell looked at his eyes showing his dad with no emotion and answered. "Nope, but I am _still_ disappointed."


	15. Persistence

Ouranus sat on his throne doing nothing but keeping the dungeon sealed. Fels entered the room.

"Fels," He greeted. "Anything new other than Hestia?"

Fels responded. "Goddess Hestia has not showed herself at the guild. But instead a few more of our employees resigned."

Ouranus sighed, things at the guild hasn't been ever since the Ishtar Familia Fiasco. But a new troubling time for the Guild now worse than the last has occured.

"Any news on Cranel's missing corpse?" Ouranus asked.

"Non so far," Fels admitted. "Who ever took Bell Cranel body covers his tracks are good... too good perhaps."

"I still can't understand why his body was taken."

"The guards wouldn't be disrespectful enough even to the dead," Fels said. "But it can't be the Evilius."

"Maybe but even if it's true," Ouranus shooked his head "The Familias of other Gods and Goddess would never listen to us."

"And will let them bring the Guild's downfall and send you back to heaven."

He nodded to Fels and had a thought of realization. "How looking at somewhere else."

"My Lord?"

Ouranus clarified. "If his corpse isn't Orario. Why not another place an Evilius base, Rakia or even Melen."

"That might explain alot of things," Fels stroke his chin. "I should begin my search right way and we could finally have the answers."

Fels disappeared leaving the God alone in his throne room. Ouranus reflected deeply on the past events. He regreted for trusting Royman and leaving the responsibilites to him in managing the Guild.

But perhaps find Bell's body would set things right well some of it at least.

Nordheim, Bearwood village

Ais has been bearwood for few days now and she already earned some recognition by the people and to other mercenaries. All of it wasn't surprising to her, She kept her real name and instead took her mother's. They given her name "False wind spirit" or "Maiden of Air".

She walked passed by some of the villagers and headed torward to a shop. Ais entered the building and aproached the shopkeeper.

"Let me guess," The shopkeeper greeted. "The usual?"

Ais nodded and watched as the man grabbed a few things such as torches, flamable liquid, and finally some healing potions.

"Here's your-"

A man crashed through the window. Ais checked if he was okay. But luckily he is, a pouch of valis landed next to him. Indicating for the window's insurance.

Ais saw a hooded figure fighting umarmed against a group of men with some of the members had black eyes, bruises and were unconsiously laying onto the ground. She was about rushed in to help but the shopkeeper stopped her.

"Don't get involved lass," He warned. "Not when it's Thunderborn's business."

"Thunderborn?"

"A powerful and dangerous mercenary," He revealed. "Probably the stongest through out all of Nordheim and the reason why they call him Thunderborn because he has his ways with lightning magic."

"Where did he came from?" Ais asked as she watched Thunderborn grabbed a spear from another man and knocked him out by hitting him to the head with the shaft breaking the spear into two.

"No one knows where he came from," He answered. "He just came into the village and became a mercenary. He's not some jerk who would trample on the weak. But a good person, willing to lend a helping a hand to anyone even when it's not his business although a few of his methods can be... somewhat barbaric."

"A helping hand," She repeated and thought of Bell. And again saddness swelled in her heart at the thought. of him. "Does he have any weaknesses? Any Familia he is apart of?"

"Well he does have a father who came with him when they came here," The shopkeeper stroked his beard. "But that only bring you to his bad side if you would do such a thing so it's best that you should avoid it at all cost. As for the Familia part, It's a secret that no one knows except him and his father."

Everyone watched as Thunderborn dropped the broken spear. He walked over the unconsious men he defeated and approached the leader who has shaking to his boots. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up off from the ground.

"This is the fourth time you and your gang bother me Francis." He growled.

"C-come on man, we were just messing around." He stammered.

"Yeah, brandishing your weapons while I was going home from my exploration would be a funny joke," Bell rolled his eyes. "You're just mad that I bested you guys the first time we met."

"Well fuck you!" He exclaimed. "Everything was great until you and your _secret_ familia came along! Everyone praised us as the strongest mercenary team our familia ever had! Because of you no one takes us seriously now! Not even our God or our fellow mates do!"

"Well if you only start respecting the non-blessed and other mercenaries in the first place," He said. "They will surely take you serouisly. But I can't understand why Odin has you and your boys kept you in his Familia. If my dad was Odin he will have no hesitation to kick you out."

"Oh you sure love your daddy huh," Francis mocked. "Maybe we shoud've payed him a visit instead."

Bell kept silent and tightned his grip. Everyone noticed a storm cloud hovering the village. It produced thunder and lightning scaring the children and making them hide behind their parents. Ais felt a powerful force deep with in him causing her to take few steps back.

Francis realized that he made a terrible mistake. "H-Hey come on know let's just-"

Bell threw down to the ground with thunder crack above them. Francis tried to crawl away but Bell casted a magnetic force lifting him up to the ground. The wind knocked back his hood revealing his face

"BELL! PLEASE! I'M SORRY SPARE ME !" He begged.

The demigod stood their and looked at him. The storm cloud began to disperse and Bell dropped him to the ground. He groaned and looked up to him with fear in his eyes.

"If you ever get my father involved," Bell threatened. "I will rip of your clothes and drag you to the woods and leave you to the monsters."

He nodded and ran off with his lackeys. Among the witnesses who watched awe at Bell's power, Ais was in total shock. She was speechless and not believing her eyes.

She began to question herself if she wasn't hallucinating or just another dream. But she has a clear look that he is alive and breathing all. Ais instinctively hid under the window to avoid being seen by Bell as he scanned the witnesses.

Bell left to go to his house and put his hood back on. Unknown to him, Ais stood up and looked at him. Never in a billion years, Ais never thought that she gets to see him again.

If another a person that Bell knew saw him that he was alive. That person would question if he was him. But Ais knew that this was him the actual him and a spark of hope swirled in her heart.

Thoughts and question swirled around her mind.

'Bell is alive!'

'How did he come back?'

'Has he been hiding here all this time?'

'Will he forgive me?'

The last question made her hopes drop down. Ais was one of the people that had no hesitation to abandoned him for his false crimes. But at a young age, she was persistent and determined.

She was going to set things right with him. Even if she would go through hell, sell her soul to the devil, or even get killed. Ais has left him once, she was never gonna leave him again.

* * *

**_I just wanna mention something for those who don't know. I realeased my potential story ideas were I share my ideas of potential future stories and if I remember correctly. I made a voting on which spirit that suits Bell. (PS- I cant make a poll because of my freezing laptop so you guys will have to do it in the reviews)_**

**_If you guys are curious here is the link._**

**_https/m./s/13539766/1/AsulAgila-s-potential-story-ideas_**


	16. A dangerous game will begin

**_One year ago, 4 days later the Hostess incident_**

The Goddess of Beauty, Freya solemnly looked down on the city holding a glass of wine. In her mind, she was thinking excruciating ways of punishing Ouranus and painful ways of sending him back to heaven. She had been like this ever since the reveal of Bell's innocence.

Ever since she heard about it, Freya wailed out in despair, grief, and fury. Her scream could be heard across the city. Everyone including the Freya Familia feared at what she was going to do and prayed that they will not be inflicted by her wrath.

Ottar came inside her room and spoke. "My Lady, I have come with some news."

She her reply was. "Is Hestia causing ruckus on the Guild again?"

Her captain spoke. "No, but the Sword Princess Ais Wallenstien has left the City after her suicide attempt was thwarted by The Braver."

Freya was silent at the mention of the name of one of her rivals. She could not blame her and now understands that she is full of grief and guilty. They had their similarities when it comes to Bell.

Both women had cared for the same man. Both were once secretly his stalkers with Freya relaying on her children for some intel while Ais actually stalked one time.

Freya made a promise that if Bell were to die. She would follow him to heaven. Now with the Cranel's injustice fiasco. The Goddess is scared that Bell might shun her from the moment he sees her.

So she has some sympathies for Ais including the other girls.

"May ask you something Lady Freya?"

"Yes," She said. "What is it?"

Ottar was hesitant at first but manage to gain some courage. "Allen has received some high-degree burns on his tongue and throat by the hot boiling water from the punishment you have given him."

"And you want me to end his punishment?" She looked at him with a cold glare that made Ottar shiver.

Freya wasn't happy when Allen spoke ill of Bell. So she had him strapped to a chair tied with ademantite chains in and force him to drink hot water 3 times each day and only using a small portion of the healing potions.

Ottar had nothing to say to her. Freya sighed and said.

"Very well, tell the others to stop."

"You are ever merciful My Lady Freya." He bowed.

"Merciful." She thought and looked back at the city.

"Oh the things I'm going to do once I get my hands on you Ouranus."

**_Present_**

Ais was in her room sitting on her chair by the desk. She is reading a letter from Finn that just arrived one moment ago. She didn't know she was out of Orario for a year.

The letter said.

_Ais, I know that things have been difficult foryou and that you had to leave Orario.Everyone including me that you left our Manor and leaving behind thatnote. But we hope that you can come into terms with Cranel's death no matter much you loathe yourself. But killing yourself is not the answer Ais, remember that and stay safe._

_Yours_

_Finn Deimni_

Some of her guilt seemed to be lifted up. She picked up a paper and a started to writing.

_Finn, Thank you for your words of encouragement and I am sorry for leaving unannounced.But this is something that I must do on my on Finn. I'm sure you and the others understand that.So I can't tell you where I am. But I promise that I will return._

_Yours_

_Ais Wallenstien_

She put down her pen and breathed deeply. Ais went for her bag and opened it. She picked the black knife the one the Bell used in his days as an Adventurer. She unsheated it and stared at her reflection.

"I can't tell them that Bell is still alive especially the Hestia Familia," She thought. "It might make things worse, maybe when the time is right."

She knew that Bell has become stronger than before, or perhaps even stronger than her. So she will have to be careful becaue she is about to play a dangerous game.

* * *

**_You know I just wanna point out that writing chapters like these takes time you know. I appreaciate that you guys like this story but I really need to focus on my other stories too._**

**_By the way, when I checked on the reviews of my potential story. I was really surprised that most of you guys voted for the wolf spirit._**

**_But I will tell you this, that's only half of the abilities that Bell will have. So there is only a few more abilities that once I decided to officially make it a story._**

**_(PS- i am gonna make a few changes)_**


	17. Words are sharper than swords

Fels' mission in find Bell's missing body would have to wait. He found himself in a secret Evilius base near Melen and is now making his way into the commander's office. He waited for the commander to leave the room.

Once he left, Fels began searching through the room carefully not making leaving any suspicion. At the corner of his eye, He noticed a letter already opened.

Fels picked it up and began to read it.

_Vladimir, We can't keep sending more of our men for your hunt on the demigod or halfblood what ever you call him. If it we keep this up than he will find you and soon we'll next on his hit-list. So you and Czernobog are on your own._

_Best of luck my friend._

Fels was shocked to learned that a halfblood still exist somewhere in this world. From he had learned from Ouranus, demigods were viewed as abominations and should be killed immediately. He began searching further in the desk and he opened a drawer and something that would shock him even further.

"Impossible."

It was a sketch of Bell Cranel along with it is a few files of information with it and a secret project.

**_Nordheim_**

Ais was behind a tree silently watching Bell walking through the woods. She needs to make her move carefully before revealing herself to Bell and say how sorry she was.

She followed Bell deeper in the forest until he stopped. But her thought's were interrupted by her own mental voice.

_"Why do you insist on doing this," The voice said. "You know damn well, he'll never forgive you after what they did, what you did last year. Also stalking him? yeah that will make friends once again."_

She ignored it kept her sights on Bell. This voice she had been hearing started ever since she left Orario. She demanded who the voice actually was, but had no reply.

_"Face it Ais," It said. "You'll never find true happiness. Why don't you just got find Eyed Black Dragon so that you may find mother. Oh wait the dragon might kill you before you even get close to her or maybe she is already dead."_

After recent words given to her from the past year, She finally understood that it's purpose was to antagonize her mentally. She wanted to argue but other people might find her crazy and needed a therapy.

However the voice is merely an auditory hallucination born from the combination of Ais' stress, guilt, and self-hatred.

Bell suddenly stopped in middle of the woods. Ais was confused at why did he stop.

_The voice asked her. "You think he knows that you are watching him?"_

_"Shut up!"_

Bell turned to her direction and shot lightning bolt at her. Ais moved away from the tree as it was on fire. She looked at Bell in shock at how he was able to detect her so easily.

_"Called it."_

Bell summoned his sword and charged at her. She drew her sword and block his attack. Their swords are locked, but Ais can't see his face underneath his hood. She felt the weight of the world trying to crush her.

"Bell, I didn't come here to fight." She reasoned.

He ignored it and swung his sword at her. Ais blocked it with her sword and with so much force in the swing, the attack pushed her against a tree. She winced at the impact she took.

Bell followed up with another attack, Ais quickly used Arial to increase her speed and dodge the attack. Leaving the tree to be cut in half like a hot knife through butter. In a split second, Bell now covered in electricity was close to her again.

_'He's fast!'_

Ais' eyes widened in shock at his speed. He unleashed a flurry of attacks. This forces the girl to stay on the defense once again. She was unable to block a few attacks as they hit Ais' wind shield.

She knew she can't stay on defense for long. Because which each attack her Arial spell receives, the weaker it becomes. So she will have to think quickly in order to survive.

Ais sidestep from Bell's sword and quickly attacked him. Bell dodge her sword but the blade manage to hit the side of his hood. She cursed underneath her breath that all she could do is a scratch.

"Tsk." Bell clicked his tongue and delivered a swing at Ais.

The girl couldn't dodged it so she blocked it again and being pushed back once more. Bell quickly followed up a punch to her wind shield. The spell exploded knocking her away. Ais had to plunged her sword to the ground to lessen the momentum.

_"Your weak," The voice began. "You can't beat him, he's better than you in every way now. Why don't you just_ drop _sword and be done with it."_

Ais gritted her teeth and ignored the voice but was grabbed by the throat and lifted off from her feet. She struggled to breath but she managed to see his red eyes underneath his hood. But those weren't the same eyes she once knew.

Those eyes that were once warm and soft now replaced with a cold glare of a hardened killer. With her breath began to shallow all the words she could muster.

"Bell, I'm-."

"Sorry?" Bell cut her off with a disappointed tone.

Ais didn't try to avoid his gaze. She accepted the fact that she failed him to be a caring and trusted friend. Bell dropped on her knees and she quickly fully gaining her breath.

"Ais, all first class adventurers," He said. "You are the one I admired the most. I hoped that one day I can catch up to you and repay may debt to you for saving me from a Minotaur and from the moment we met, I fell in love with you."

The girl shook her head in shame and over came with guilt. She knew about a saying that goes words can cut deeper than knives. This is her first time she has ever experienced it first hand and the last part was a painful blow to her heart.

But he wasn't finished. "Now I began to realize that your just the type of person who can't afford to be distracted no matter on what terms. You're just preparing yourself to kill a powerful monster that killed parents aren't you?"

Ais didn't say anything to him. What he said is true. She spent her childhood days training in the dungeon to save her mother from the One eyed black dragon. Her father sacrificed his life to save her and her mother sacrificed her freedom for her life.

Now that she realized it, she was just wasting their efforts to live. Ais spoke up while not meeting his eyes.

"So are you going to kill me?"

"You might deserve death." Bell replied in a solemn tone. "But not by my hands or my sword. But that doesn't mean we're friends again."

Bell turned away from her without sparing a glance. Ais looked him with his back turned to her. The sight of his hair and cloak reminded her of her father's last moments before facing the dragon.

Tears began to stream down her face. She could only what her parents might say to her.

_"Wow," The voice spoke. "I guess the rabbit can hit hard than you expected."_


End file.
